The Lost Soul And The Savior
by Houtsuma-san
Summary: **"Chapter 3 Is Up Tell Me What You Think"**Inuyasha live's a life of tragedy and loss, until 175 year's later he met's this girl Kagome, will he love again or will he continue to wonder the world in sorrow. Inu/Kag Love Romance Story, Dramatic
1. Session 1:It all began an ended with the

Rated: PG-13 Language, Violence, Suggestive Theme's, Romance, Humor, and Action  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
"In thee is thy world,  
  
Thee is all thy life an love,  
  
Thy can not be mistaken of thy love for thee,  
  
Or can thy,  
  
Will thy find another after thee,  
  
Or will thy wonder thee world,  
  
With no soul only for thee."  
  
By: Houtsuma-san  
  
" The Lost Soul And The Savior "  
  
Session 1: It all began an ended with thee.  
  
It all began or should I say ended, 175 year's ago. My mother and father had been dead scene I was five so I got into school, fortunately for me their wasn't as many question's as their are now. And I got by with the money clothes and sealing spell's that my parent's left me, that is till I found another way to get money and buy new clothes and manipulate the sealing spells so they better covered my demon form. Usually I just slept wherever I could find a place; it was a hard life in many ways. Finally I got into junior high. I was still just like a pup thought's day's, and I guess in human year's I was about fifteen. My demon blood had just started to slow my ageing; back right about the time I reached the age of thirteen. Although I had started to think I wouldn't, me being a hanyou, I was wrong though.  
  
So the problems of my ageing slower than other's my age started. So I began moving, from school to school. That is until I met that miko girl Kikyou, I almost immediately found my self-attracted to her and she to me it seemed. Although my job that I had really interfered with my love life with Kikyou, or what you mite call a love life. I worked as a freelance assassin, it was an easy job and it paid well. With my extremely heightened demon scenes and strength the jobs were very easy. After all, all I had to do was kill someone and not get cough and I was done.  
  
Everything seemed to be going well for me so far it seemed, until that new student came. Naraku, he began flirting with Kikyou everyday, after a month he'd been trying to date her. She kept refusing him like always and we had already felt that there was something strange and malevolent about him. Although I don't think it was he being a hanyou like me it was something else, something hidden deep within his personality, a deep evil that no one could see. Thing's went on this way for another month, I even step in a lot and showed him I had staked claim to Kikyou, even though I hadn't marked her or mated with her. I still had the first step of claiming complete. And that was being able to keep your scent on her from where your have been in close contact, kissing or hugging would do. Although she never really ever told me she loved me, I started to see she was just using me to keep other men away now day's. I still loved her though and all I could do was hope that she would come around to me and that she would accept me for what I was when I reveled my demon side.  
  
I never got the chance, a week later she started to act very strange and their was something different about her scent that life in her eye's was gone only to be replaced by a dim dullness. It caused me to really fear for her, so I began asking questions she never spoke any to me. The next morning I got a call Kikyou said she had something she needed to tell me and it was very important that I not tell anyone that we were meting the next night at the towns cafe. Just on the phone you could here the fear and sadness in her voice, I agreed and the night came.  
  
That night I spent an hour at the cafe, she never showed. So I started on my way home, six blocks form the cafe there were several police cruisers and an ambulance and an investigative team at the opening of an alley. And that scent it was unmistakable Kikyou, I ran over to the scene and what I found was a gruesome sigh of Kikyou's nude mange led bloody body straddled out on the pavement. Investigator's ever were taking pictures and collecting evidence. It was just too much for me I felt like I was going out of my mind, and then those scents hit my nose Naraku he raped and murder Kikyou. I spent most of all my years after that hunting the bastard Nuraku for what he did.  
  
After 159 years I finally cough up with him. He was at a nightclub taking an unsuspecting woman out for a walk so he could add her to his list of raped women, going what seemed like his usual routine for raping. He took her down an alley; I waited till he was a ways down the alley. And he started by try to force her to take off her clothes, after a few minutes of fighting he started to ripe them off. And that's when I decided I would have motive enough to kill him and get away with it. Because I wanted this to be up close and personal, face to face I wanted him to know who killed him and why. I swept down off the building and plummeted him in the head with the hilt of my sword the teatsiaga. He hit the ground with massive force and rose to his feet only to be face to face with me. And the last words he could utter were "Inuyasha". My sword pierced his chest and I drove it deep and twisted it, watching his pain and agony that I could no longer stand. And so I drew the sword straight up through his head, leaving his upper body torn in half to fall to the ground in a bloody mess.  
  
After I took the young woman out of the ally and after sharing a few words' with her to calm her. I notice she was pregnant; the scent of a female pup inside her.  
  
"Thank you, if you hadn't been their h-he would have killed me."  
  
And with that she started sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking with fear.  
  
"Look Mrs. my name is Inuyasha, and I can see you're very disturbed by what happened. But I really don't think that it's going to help your little girl."  
  
"W-what, he's gone, but what did he mean little girl."  
  
After that night I went and mourned Kikyou's death, finally after 159 year's I finally had a chance to morn her death. And hopefully get over it and move on, but it never seemed to happen so I wonder from city to city, from town to town until 15 years later I return to the town where I finally had my vengeance. Their I decided I would start school and finish the few year's I have yet to finish. By human year's I guess now I'm 17, it has been a while, but I'll start again.  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
Next time in " The Lost Soul And The Savior " Inu find's himself at this school with a girl that look's like Kikyou only her name is Kagome. And what's really strange is he feels he has met her before and so does she, just not personally or by memory. She feels a strange comfort and protective ness around him, but how to explain it. Next time the Mysterious New Student.  
  
"So how did you people like that? Review and tell me your opinion good bad whatever you think. The next chapter will be up after I've gave enough time to get at least a few people to tell me what they think, maybe ten review's. I don't really know, ill have to give that some though and just see how thing's go for now, well see ya.  
  
Sincerely Houtsuma-san  
  
*Index* 1. Places/ Parts: *.*  
  
- Action: (.)  
  
- Talking: "."  
  
- Thinking: '.'  
  
- Author Cut In: . 


	2. Session 2:Mysterious New Student

Rated: PG-13 Language, Violence, Suggestive Theme's, Romance, Humor, and Action  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
"After thee a void,"  
  
"A void of which cannot be,"  
  
"Filled nor consumed,"  
  
"Only by a new sweetness that may fill thy lunges,"  
  
"Where, another has come,"  
  
"Her sweet intoxicating scent fills thy lunges,"  
  
"Thy void of sorrow is no more."  
  
By: Houtsuma-san  
  
" The Lost Soul And The Savior"  
  
Session 2: Mysterious New Student And The Savior.  
  
Thursday began like every other day would for 15-year-old Kagome H. She walked into the schoolyard; a warm summer breeze caressed her hair. Then out of no were a cold loneliness swept throughout her body, causing her to come to an abrupt stop. As a wave of energy coursed throughout her body, she stiffened at first then she relaxed. Being a miko as her grandpa say's, she should be able to since and see things others cannot.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome! Pay attention! Being a miko you can since demons and other spiritual evils. And there for you must be trained to know the difference and what to do to destroy them."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She'd never really taken him seriously until now. Kagome looked around the schoolyard, scanning it with her miko power. Only to finally find a suppressed well of power and strangely all that suppressed power didn't frighten her. It felt strangely comforting and warm, unlike what her grandpa had described. And when she open her eye's they fell upon a young man about her age or older sitting in a tree to the right of the school's entrance. Strangely he looked human, except for that long waist lengthy silver hair. His head slowly tilted up and two deep amber orb's stared back at her. Almost as if he could see straight through her, it sent an involuntary shudder up her spine. She relaxed though when she seen he scribble something onto a peace of paper and fold it up. But before she could finish watching him the bell rang and when she looked back he was gone and the paper lay on her book's which she was holding in front of herself, with one arm raped around the books she moved the note into one of her books and walked to class.  
  
*****************  
  
A sweet wild scent crossed and filled his nose, taking a deep breath he was totally and utterly overwhelmed by the sheer sweetness of this intoxicating and arousing scent. He tilted his head up only to take in the figure of a female student that was producing the scent.  
  
'So much like Kikiyo, and that scent is like Kikiyo's to but much sweeter and innocent.'  
  
He had to know who this girl was, so he started to write questions down. Then that unfamiliar warmth started to pool in his stomach, and with that the bell rang. As soon as her head was down he sped across to her left the note and was gone into the school in a matter of second's.  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome was sitting in her desk and the teacher was rambling on about something, while she slowly opened the note. She started reading and when she reached the bottom her face was made up of an expression that was indescribable, you couldn't make out if she was angry, sad, or overjoyed.  
  
*******Note**********  
  
"Stupid girl don't you know staring is rude."  
  
"Met me after school in the parking lot and no shit, I know you're a miko and you could tell there was something different about me from other people. So don't try and hid it."  
  
PS: "Don't Forget, Inuyasha"  
  
******End of Note******  
  
She didn't know whether to go or not if she went he might try something then again he mite come after me if I don't. No way, even if he if demon he would be cough if he killed or kidnapped me. So I guess I'll just go straight home like always, oh wait I forgot I've got to stay after a while. I guess I'll be home late, although I don't think mom will mind, after all it's for school.  
  
*****After School On Her Way Home*******  
  
Kagome was almost home it was mostly dark out a cool lit breeze blew over her skin as she walked down the dark sidewalk. Even though she had walked these street's before at night she was still not comfortable, she was afraid so one mite be waiting in one of the ally's as she passes and sure enough their were a group of guy's in the next ally she passed. She tensed as she walked past hoping they wouldn't notice her since they were busy talking. As she got further away she started to relax, then someone grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her back into the ally screaming and trying to break free.  
  
"No one can here you, and besides who'd risk their life trying to save you."  
  
As he said this several of the guy's began to pull out knives and two of them had guns and the first thing that popped into Kagome's mind was Inuyasha. She didn't know why but she didn't care ether.  
  
"IINNUUYAASSSHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed his name with every feral breath that was left in her lunges, and then collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Shut Up!!"  
  
Kagome was knocked over with a hit to the cheek bone, as she fell one of the guy yakked he back up and started to rip her blouse off as another went for her skirt. As they were ripping away at her clothes a several heated screams filled the air as two of the guy's on the outside of the group hit the ground in a puddle of blood.  
  
"LET! HER! GO!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Yah and who are you to tell use what to do you basted."  
  
The guy's lunged for him, automatically him unsheathed his sword and tore through three of them with one swing bring them to break apart in mid air. Then one of the guy's with a gun began franticly firing his gun and running. He made it a few more yard's before his gun ran out of bullets, he turned to look back his pursuer was gone. He started to laugh as he slowed to a stop, and when he turned back around in the direction he was heading just in time to see himself beheaded.  
  
****Two Minutes*****  
  
Inuyasha was back at her side kneeling he picked her up into his arms and took to the rooftops. I a matter of minutes he was in his bedroom lying her down and began taking what was left of her torn and tattered clothing off. There he stood over her surveying her bruised body then he noticed the blood coming from a blow to the head. He automatically lifted her up and took her to the bathroom and started the water to running, next he went to take her bra and panties. After she had been completely shed of clothing he placed her limp body into the water and began to clean her up. He was starting to feel that there was nothing he could do, she was still bleeding and it was more than the wound to her head. That's when he tipped her over a little and noticed she had a gun shot wound in her back. And then the realization hit him, she was going to die and there was nothing he could do. She was going to die just like Kikiyo only he was there this time.  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
Next time in " The Lost Soul And The Savior" He looked down as a stray tear fell and see the few bullet wounds he had and the fact he would eventually heal and automatically an idea; he just hoped it wasn't too late. Next time, "Blood Transfusion."  
  
"So how did you people like that? Review and tell me your opinion good bad whatever you think. As always the next chapter will be up after I've gave enough time to get at least a few people to tell me what they think, maybe ten review's. I don't really know, but I really would like to here your opinions on my story, good or bad. The next chapter will have some little lovely dove scenes more than likely, but I think you'll love it coz I know I will, well see ya.  
  
Sincerely Houtsuma-san  
  
*Index* 1. Places/ Parts: *. *  
  
- Action: (.)  
  
- Talking: "."  
  
- Thinking: '.'  
  
- Author Cut In: . 


	3. Session 3:Blood Transfusion

Rated: PG-13 Language, Violence, Suggestive Theme's, Romance, Humor, and Action  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
"No matter how lost thy are,  
  
Thou shall always find thy way,  
  
Thou shall find a companion for thy journey,  
  
In which thou shall find love comfort and help in thy times of need,  
  
Compactions for life and beyond you shall be."  
  
By: Houtsuma-san  
  
" The Lost Soul And The Savior "  
  
Session 3: Blood Transfusion  
  
He looked down as a stray tear fell and see the few bullet wounds he had and how they would eventually heal he got an idea; he just hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
Realizing he must acted quickly or she could die he lifted her frail body out of the water. And quickly as possible he glided into the bedroom, pulling back the sheet's Inuyasha gently placed her down almost as if she could shatter like glass if it were done any other way. He immediately climbed in and taking his claws he dug into his wrist. Creating a deep gash, until blood was poring at a steady pace. Quickly he wrapped his arm around her bare waist until reaching the wound. Their he tightly place his wrist until he was sure his blood was flowing into her wound. And with his free hand pulled the sheet's up around them, he brought his free hand to his mouth their taking his fangs he nipped it until a steady flow of blood came. With that he placed it into her mouth and pulled her as close as possible into his worm embrace. And with that going into a swimmy headed train of thought.  
  
' I.I just met this girl and saved her and still don't know her name, and I don't get why I'm even doing this. Why do I always loose my edge around some woman? Normally I'd never help a weak human, but I end up loose it sometimes, first it was Kikyou then that woman in the ally which I end up show concern and remorse for what almost happen and would have if I hadn't been their and now this girl. Why, id go as far to say that one day woman may ultimately be the death of me.'  
  
And with that he slowly feels unconscious from the massive blood loss, at this point before blacking of he new there was a chance they could both die from the massive blood loss. Even if he got to her in time that didn't mean her body would accept his blood. And even if he was a demon that didn't mean his blood could reproduce it's self fast enough to keep him alive.  
  
They lie that way in bed for two day's and on the morning of the third day Kagome and Inuyasha began to stir in their sleep. As Kagome slowly regained conciseness she started to feel something warm next to her and uncontrollably she began to snuggle up closer. Just to be next to his sleeping body and that comfortable scent of the wilderness filled her nose.  
  
' What is this warmth and that scent?'  
  
This is when both of Inuyasha's arms, which had fallen form their previous positions, wrapped tightly around her waist and flattened her to his chest. And immediately he began nuzzling her neck and breathing in her beautiful and amazing scent as he awoke.  
  
' Ah wait a minute, shirt, hair, breathing, heart beat, and movement, so ones in bed with me.'  
  
She stiffened and her breaths cough in her trough causing her not to be able to scream at the moment. And with Inuyasha noticing this he slowly released the girl and rolled away from her looking up at the ceiling. Kagome finally got the courage to look at him, she realize he was the guy who saved her form those thug's the other night she felt a little more relaxed. And decided to question him about how she got here and what happened.  
  
' Hay what he's that new boy from school, Inuyasha wasn't it.'"Ah, Inuyasha that is you right?"  
  
"Yeah, so you remembered my name huh. Well I still don't know yours, so if you don't mind tell me what it is."  
  
"Ah, it's Kagome and um... What am I doing in bed with you?" ' I hope he didn't do anything, but his clothes are on so he couldn't have or could he. I am naked so he must have undressed me, wait he undressed me.' "And what am I doing with no clothes on?"  
  
' She seam's relatively calm considering she's in bed with technically a total stranger. But I guess it's the fact that I rescued her and that I still have my clothes that is reassuring her. She still hasn't noticed her change yet, and I know that will probably be hard to explain.' " Well to start thing's off you were unconscious when I got back to you so I brought you back to my apartment and with the mess you were in I undressed you and dumped you in the tub to clean you up. After I noticed you were still bleeding, I found the gunshot wound to the back. Which must have Rica shaded off the wall, and knowing with that kinda wound and the blood loss that you would die I did the only thing I could to save your life."  
  
'Theirs no wound on my back he must be lying. But why do I have the strangest feeling he's not.' "Go on."  
  
" Well I decided the only way to save your life would be a blood transfusion. And being that it is the third day I guess your blood didn't reject mine."  
  
"What do you mean, you can do a blood transfusion without being in the hospital or something. And why do I feel so strange?"  
  
"Being I am a hanyou, the blood transfusion being of my youkai blood. And being your blood didn't reject mine over the three day's you are hanyou now. Although the full transformation will not be complete until tomorrow."  
  
She started to tear up and sob a little into his shirt, until he put his hand on her cheek and raised her head till their eyes met.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
"No I'm not crying because I don't like what you did, it's just no one has ever do anything for me. I don't have many friends ether, their afraid of me because of all the stuff they here me being some kinda miko. Like I'm better than them or I'm a witch or something."  
  
"Oh well your not alone you don't have to worry, I understand. Iv been though the same thing me being a hanyou, caused me to be hunted by youkai. Because being a half-breed I'm a disgrace to them, and the very few humans that know of youkai do the same. But I still try not to loose hope that one day I'll find someone who'll understand."  
  
With that she looked up with tear filled eyes and hug him. With that she called her parent's and explain that she had been staying with a friend out of town for a while and she would return I two weeks naturally her mother believed her honest daughter.  
  
These two week's should be played out in your imagination after I describe them, while playing the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanesces off the CD "Fallen" that is if you have it or other wise like it. I was kinda listening to it when I wrote this chapter. The name "Bring Me To Life" seemed to go with this part of the chapter and so did the song, so just though id let you know to play it here and try and imagine what I describe below happening while you listen.   
  
For two week's he trained her in his apartment in daylight and in the night they went out and he taught her. Those two weeks went by relatively fast as they became closer friend's at first and then it started to become something more as they would jump from building to building at night and Inuyasha would catch Kagome if she fell and wrestle her to the ground their they would stay till he had her pinned. And in the day they would wrestle and Inuyasha would show her how to fight with her claw's and two defend herself and when they weren't doing this he would put a sealing spell on her and they would go out and eat or shop.  
  
All right back to the story!   
  
On the last night before she would return home he took her to the highest building he could reach and settled down with her Kagome in his arms. They sat there in each other's warm embrace watching the star's nether saying a word. Inuyasha with his feet dangling off the building and Kagome in his lap with her arms draped around his neck. Each had his or her own thought's about what had happened the past two weeks. As sleep began to over take Kagome Inuyasha spoke in a very soft and soothing voice.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"I...I... love... you..."  
  
"I...love..you to Inu..yasha.."  
  
He gave her a small kiss and with that she was asleep, in a world of happy thoughts of the last two weeks with Inuyasha. And she new that she would never forget what happed, along with the love that they had started to share for each other, she would never forget.  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
Next time in " The Lost Soul And The Savior " Inuyasha take's Kagome home and they start back to school together. Next time "Returning".  
  
"So how did you people like that? Review and tell me your opinion good bad whatever you think. The next chapter will be up after I've gave enough time to get at least a few people to tell me what they think, people at least ten of you can review and tell me what you think PLEASE! I'll wait a couple of day's till then see ya.  
  
Sincerely Houtsuma-san  
  
*Index* 1. Places/ Parts: *.*  
  
- Action: (.)  
  
- Talking: "."  
  
- Thinking: '.'  
  
- Author Cut In: . 


End file.
